


The Sunset Ferris

by elizaa_22



Category: Toradora!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ferris Wheels, Gen, Haunted Carnival, Someone makes a sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizaa_22/pseuds/elizaa_22
Summary: “There must be reason behind the stories,” he tried, “and we don’t have to be the ones to disprove it. The Sunset Ferris is named that for a reason. Haven’t you ever seen it during golden hour? It’s completely barren. Nobody would dare ride it then.” His words only seemed to encourage her, and although she considered them carefully, her mind was already made up.“I am riding the ferris at sunset,” she said, looking him straight in the eyes, “and you are riding with me.”
Kudos: 9





	The Sunset Ferris

Ryuuji stepped out of his home and gently shut the front door. He walked swiftly to the cottage across from his; his eyes darted around the small neighborhood. It was a warm summer evening, and the sun had about an hour left before beginning to set. He reached his neighbor’s doorstep and rapped his fist on the door. After three knocks the wood door opened.

“Hey, Ryu,” a girl said, smiling. Ryuuji returned the girl’s-Taiga’s-greeting, and they walked down a worn cobblestone path that leads out into town, towards the carnival. They fell right into conversation like they had ever since childhood.

“What do you want to do when we get there?” Ryuuji inquired. Taiga had no hesitation in mentioning the carnival’s ferris wheel, which in this town has been rumored to be haunted.

“My mother has told me stories about the Sunset Ferris,” Taiga explained excitedly. “She always warned me with this rhyme:

“During the day  
During the night  
Spin on the wheel  
Without any fright.  
But while the sun sets  
Keep your feet on land  
Or risk being buried  
By monster’s hand.”

With that defiant look in her eye, Ryuuji already knew there would be no talking her out of what she was suggesting. She wanted to ride the Sunset Ferris to prove the stories wrong. He tugged on the end of his hair, trying to think of a way to convince her to change her mind.

“There must be reason behind the stories,” he tried, “and we don’t have to be the ones to disprove it. The Sunset Ferris is named that for a reason. Haven’t you ever seen it during golden hour? It’s completely barren. Nobody would dare ride it then.” His words only seemed to encourage her, and although she considered them carefully, her mind was already made up.

“I am riding the ferris at sunset,” she said, looking him straight in the eyes, “and you are riding with me.” At this Ryuuji sighed, and they kept walking. Shortly after their exchange, carnival music came alive in their ears, drawing them in to the outskirts of the carnival. On the west side stood the mighty Sunset Ferris, painted in light blue and rose. The carts were all full, and the people in them were laughing as if this were the best day of their lives. It was easily the most popular attraction, Ryuuji noted, but as the two friends made their way to all of the booths, the number of people riding the ferris began to dwindle. Just minutes before the first golden ray hit the top cart, every single person had gotten off. When Taiga saw the empty wheel, she smiled at Ryuuji adventurously, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him straight towards the Sunset Ferris.

Others at the carnival watched with shocked looks on their faces as she stepped up to the ticket booth. The man inside was leaned back in his chair and was just reaching for his book when he looked up at Taiga standing there. He hesitated, incredulous that someone wanted to ride. He sat up in his chair, ready to say something, but she beat him to it.

“One cart, please.” She slid four dollars through the opening in the glass. The man looked her in the eyes and gave a firm warning.

“You do know the stories about this here ferris, right missy? It’s said to be haunted if you ride it at sunset-” She spared him the rest of his speech.

“Yes sir, I know the stories.” Taiga looked him in the eye and leaned in, as if waiting for him to challenge her. “I am here to prove them wrong.” The man reluctantly waved them on. Ryuuji pulled at a string on his shirtsleeve, and wondered how she could be so ignorant. When they reached the rose colored cart, they found that it had been turned a bright orange, as the whole wheel was now covered in light.

Ryuuji opened the cart door for Taiga and hesitantly stepped inside after her, as if impending doom were waiting for them on the seat. He secured the door and sat down, and they immediately began to rise. It was a slow ascent, and when their cart stopped at the peak of the wheel, Ryuuji let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. His hand was shaking, and beads of sweat were forming on his head even though the temperature had fallen with the sun. Still bathed in gold, Taiga asked him a serious question.

“What are you scared of, Ryuuji?” He looked out at the horizon, at the skyline made by the rest of the carnival, and saw almost every face inclined towards them, waiting for something to happen. He took a deep breath, not really wanting to talk about it, especially on the ferris. He was scared of heights, for one, but also for their fate. He was scared to be right, because then monsters would come for them, but he was also scared to be wrong. Even though they would be made heroes, he would know how gullible he really was. He feared that would change him; he would question everything he knew. Taiga put her hand on his reassuringly, because she knew what he was thinking without him saying it.

Before they knew it, they had been around the whole of the Sunset Ferris. Ryuuji hastened to exit the cart, anxious to leave. Taiga followed him, her satisfaction that they were still alive apparent. People gave them wary looks on their way out, as if waiting for them to collapse at any moment. They didn’t, though, and walked on the cobblestone path that lead back to their homes side by side. After walking for five minutes, Ryuuji was convinced that he was paranoid to the point of hallucinations. He kept hearing footsteps directly behind them, but when he shared his observation with Taiga, she told him that it was just the echoes of their sneakers on the stone. The two friends continued to walk until their houses were in sight; the stone path changed into soft dirt. Ryuuji walked Taiga to the front of her house, a few feet in front of the steps, and then sharply told her to pause. He had again heard echoes of footsteps behind them which, as they were now treading on dirt, could no longer be their own feet. This time Taiga noticed too and looked fearfully at her friend. Although her own home was feet away, she was frozen in place. She didn’t want to leave Ryuuji with whatever had been following them.

They both turned their heads to look behind them, and saw a thick, consuming darkness encroaching on them. It lunged forward and caught at Ryuuji’s heel. Taiga instinctively grabbed a stick to try and help, but Ryuuji grabbed her by the shoulders, tears in his eyes, and told her to run. He didn’t hesitate a moment after that to turn her around and push her towards her house.

She hastened to get inside, and caught a last horrified glimpse of her best friend. All she could see of him now was his stiff hand, which was involuntarily expressing his pain. A second before he was completely engulfed, his hand twisted into a thumbs up, as if he knew she was watching.


End file.
